Playing Hard But Not to Get
by CrazedHumor
Summary: It wasn't the life most really wished to live. But, being an assassin wasn't FOR most. Out of all the places in Konoha, why did he suddenly show up to one of these parties NOW? Looks like things were catching up with him faster than he expected. NOT AU.


This is CrazedHumor again...Yes I know. You hate me.

Here's the thing...I go through phases. I wanna write all the time...and then I get preoccupied and don't care about fanfiction at all. Then I get addicted again. Well, I really wanna write right now. Though, my break is almost over and I'll be heading back to college in about a week. Wanted to start this anyway...

Here it is. A whole new fic. Hope you're all ready...

Also, going to attempt to continue others now. Not promising anything though…

**So I want you to know, that this ISN'T the whole typical bodyguard/maiden bullshit routine**. It's not gonna be (hopefully not too) OOC or AU. It's gonna take place in Konoha. Ninja included. The difference is that Naruto…well…you'll see.

**Inspired by** J.R. Ward's novella _An Unforgettable Lady_.

**Rated M** for foul words and future naughtiness.

**Disclaimer**: Are you fucking serious?

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**U**_**·****_N_·**_**F**_**·**_**O**_**·**_**R**_**·**_**G**_**·**_**E**_**·**_**T**_**·**_**T**_**·**_**A**_**·**_**B**_**·**_**L**_**·**_**E**_

He could feel it. Something was going to happen tonight.

Things were going well so far, speculation made from what he heard from the piece in his ear. The Hokage had just gotten back from the Land of Waves and was crossing into the border. Soon she would arrive at the party and hopefully things would stay just as smooth as it's been so far.

He glanced around the room at all the suits and gowns that surrounded him. He almost had to squint through all the brilliant colors and shimmering diamonds. The light from the chandelier above reflected off of them. Each person was covered in a smile or enticing look that happened during business. You could see the deals being mad just by how a man was standing or by the way the woman on their arm kept touching their new opportunity.

He could gag on their air kisses and hand shaking.

Though, underneath all this, Sasuke knew there was more to it. That was the reason he was hired. To take care of what no one else could see and make sure that it was to stay unseen. All around him he could see the rest of the ANBU in disguise, some taking part in the party itself as they were instructed, and some silently watching from obscured locations.

He didn't need to say that he was the best. Being a personal body guard had been one of the only options he had been able to take on. After graduating from the Academy at the proper age, but well skilled above most, he went straight through the Chunnin exams, passing without flaw with his team. After certain events had occurred, he made it to ANBU within the first year and continued on to become a Captain.

Since then, he had the choice to stay a Captain or becoming what could easily be explained at a "body guard."

Well...he didn't want to get bored, did he?

Most would see this as a harsh life. Constantly working under someone. Having someone's life in their hands. Moving from place to place and living out of a bag. This wasn't appealing to most, never having a routine or gaining something that was continuous.

He wanted it though.

Needed it.

He had his duffel bag. Full of clothes for each Nation he worked in, though he was employed under the Leaf Village. There was money from each of the jobs that he took part in and different identifications for each account he had his hands on. Technically...without so much as a simple address, he was nonexistent.

A woman in a long black dress strode passed him. Her hair was tied back to the back of her head in an elegant twist. A long thin hand came up to place a single straying strand behind her ear. She gazed at him through her lashes, giving him a once over and what seemed like a satisfied smile. Any other man in the room would have fallen, knees buckling under her intense stare of lust as she batted her eyes and swung her hips toward them.

He looked past her.

He wasn't one mix business with pleasure.

Ever.

There were two kinds of women. There were women who wanted the rawness of the night. A one night stand that was both understood and mutual. Fellow shinobi fell in this category. Then there was women who expected more. This was when emotions came into play. When they expected a "_future_". He wasn't one to live up to this expectation. He didn't have time. Didn't care. Didn't want it.

Batting for a different team had something to do with it too, he supposed.

His earpiece went off, muffling his thoughts.

"The package has arrived. T-Minus fifteen and counting."

Sasuke nodded to himself and lifted the band on his wrist to his lips. "Got it, Hyuga."

His mission had been a pretty simple one this time around. Protect the Hokage under a tip that an assassin had been bought from a small neighboring village on a mission to make their place be known. However, only hours before, this assassin had been taken care of in the Villiage Hidden in the Mist. Though, that wasn't to say that the threat had completely vanished...and so Sasuke had been asked to accompany the party in case another issued would arise. Of course he was not the only one watching over the Hokage. She was constantly surrounded by not only ANBU, but also fellow shinobi.

Looking around the room, he could pinpoint each trained shinobi amongst the aristocrats. It wasn't hard to find the small shifting of stealth feet between the assured and stiff stance of the high and mighty.

His eyes shifted between the people, landing on a group that stood talking in the far corner of the room. Two of them were his men, Aburame and Nara. Each of them had different expressions on their faces. Shikamaru being the most uncaring one, seemed that he was nearly dozing off due to the conversation they were having. Meanwhile, Shino kept his eyes discreetly glancing from the men in front of him to the back door of the room.

Each one, Sasuke knew, where of the elite. Skilled in certain areas and when the situation came...they were some of the best.

Only ten more minutes and the Hokage would return. He replayed the routine in his head. Shaking hands, smiles and waves, a laugh here...and...th-

Sasuke's thoughts came to a halt as the double doors opened.

Immediately the room turned from stifled chatter to muffled whispering.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The name was unforgettable.

As was his face.

As he slowly made his way into the sea of people, barely able to take a step, the room became more and more heavy. Naruto could stir up more than even the Hokage could upon arrival...anywhere.

_Just my luck_. _I don't need a distraction at a time like this. _Sasuke shook his head as he ignored a returning of …an indescribable feeling.

If Sasuke hadn't been so focused on getting a look at the man, he would be able to hear his distinct voice in the crowd. He was unlike the wealthier people in the room...taking on features that were more that of a worker. A fighter. His skin was graced by the sun, giving it a glowing hue of golden brown. His physique was that of a broad stance. His shoulders were wide and beneath the suit that he wore, you could tell a lean set of muscle were being hidden. Blonde hair stood out in all directions, falling forward toward piercing blue eyes.

Sasuke glanced around the room, needing to break away from the stare, but soon he found himself turning in the mans direction once more. This time, as Sasuke found Naruto's eyes once more, he was met with the dazzling pair.

Uzumaki's brows lifted when Sasuke did not falter under his gaze.

He wasn't sure what kept them both staring. Perhaps Naruto was sick of this sort of predicament...then again, maybe he was use to it. Maybe it was just the feeling in the pit of his stomach...the gut retching excitement that had only ever occurred in situations completely unlike this that was showing on his face. Either way, neither looked away.

Sasuke's ear piece suddenly went up and he was forced to look down at the band on his wrist. _Only five minutes until the appearance_.

When he looked up again, he found himself face to face with none other than Naruto himself.

"Do I know you?" His voice was playful. And the smile that showed on his lips reached his eyes in a way that had Sasuke's insides twisting into madness.

Naruto stood tall in front of him, though he didn't reach Sasuke's height. From the closeness, he was able to see the roughness of his hands, calluses covering his palms. Though he seemed to be lanky, what weight he did have was pure muscle. The smell cascading into Sasuke's nose was husky. It could only be described as sweat from a day of honest work covered in the finest of cologne. Pictures did him no justice. He had changed so much it was hard to make the comparison…and yet not at all.

"Hey, have we met before?" Confusion now covered his face, hand now reaching out to accept Sasuke's own.

Sasuke's eyes flickered down to the outstretched one in front of him. Though he could distinctly remember the clippings of his pictures in the paper with rings on his finger, there was no sign of them. His tan showed no sign of being tampered with, other than what looked like to be a few settling bruises that anyone without a trained eye would have missed.

He looked back up at his eyes, wanting for him to back away. His job was to stay out of the spot light. He didn't exist. But here was this guy, Naruto Uzumaki of all people, catching all of the attention of the room and nearly thrusting it on him as well.

Idiot.

"You don't know me." Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand roughly and shook it once before releasing it.

His arm went numb. As soon as their skin had touched, a rush of heat had sweltered into his hand and stabbed into his chest.

Naruto seemed to have the same reaction, as he glanced at his hand for a moment and then discreetly adjusted his jacket, rubbing his chest. "Are you _sure_?" He continued to rub and took one step forward toward Sasuke. "Maybe a party or at the market..." It seemed like he was searching for _some_ sort of recognition.

Sasuke shook his head, brows coming together and frowning slightly. _What is this idiot doing?_ "No. We've never met." His ear piece came to life, signaling that the Hokage was about to arrive. He bowed slightly, not looking at the man's face. "If' you'll excuse me."

Then he turned and made his way toward the back doors.

"Wait! Hold on!"

Sasuke could hear the man's voice over the mindless chatter of the room around him. He didn't stop though, and continued until he exited through the back doors and onto a patio set up for guests. He lifted his wrist. "Nara, keep an eye on the package upon arrival. Don't loose her."

There was no answer. Sasuke knew Shikamaru had gotten the message.

He heard a clicking behind him, along with a sigh of relief. He turned toward the noise to find that Uzumaki had followed him.

He was glaring. "Hey, I was talking to you!"

Sasuke returned the look. "What are you doing?"

"Just who the hell are you?"

"What does it matter?"

Naruto shifted, eying the man before him and bringing a hand up to rub the back of his head. "I...don't' know. It's just...I thought...the way you were looking at me...I thought we might know each other."

"No. We don't." Sasuke turned away. "Trust me." He started to walk away from him. The last thing either of them needed was to be caught outside, alone. He didn't need to get caught up in whatever the guy was thinking. And neither did Naruto.

"Fine! Be that way." He felt Uzumaki turn from him. "Bastard."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, seeing the man's head tilted down slightly toward the ground. Unbeknownst to him, Sasuke's feet slowed. Then stopped all together. _Did I hear him right?_

"Now what's wrong?" He turned his body around completely, shoving his hands in his pockets and smirking. "What? Did I hurt your feelings, _dobe_?" He felt his hands sweat inside his pockets, clutching at the cloth inside of them. He'd never admit it was in desperation.

Naruto's head shot up. "No. I'm fine, _bastard_." He straightened himself out and lifted his hands gesturing toward himself. "Does it look like I'm some distressed _girl_?" He gestured toward Sasuke. "You, however, are a dick."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Really?"

"Uh, yeah. I was trying to be nice. Make conversation. Then you completely turn your back on me and leave the party all together?" Naruto shook his head. "Real first class."

Sasuke shook his head. Looked like he had some bark after all. "Oh, I guess I'm not up to your standards. Watch as I ponder not giving a fuck." He smirked. "Was there something you _wanted _me to say? Something you had in mind or did you just want to keep taking a look, because I don't have time for this bullshit."

Normally, at this point when Sasuke was giving someone his glare, they knew to back down. This idiot, however, seemed to be standing his own ground with his own menacing stance.

Irritation level? At a high.

He stepped forward so that he was now in Naruto's face. "My mistake...am I _getting _to you? I _meant _to piss you off."

"What do mean by that, bastard?"

"You're in the way, idiot."

"Now why would you say that?"

Sasuke could hear the applause that had suddenly taken place inside. _Damn it. _

He met eyes with Uzumaki again. "Do you always treat fellow guests like this? Or is it a habit to be picky on whom you decide to _try_ and corner?"

Naruto eyed him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sasuke let his arms cross over his chest. "Out of all the people in that room, I was the one you chose to follow. The one person who didn't seem to have an interest in you. Craving attention?"

Naruto scoffed. "Who was starring at who again? Your eyes were glued to me from the moment I walked in the room. Admit it."

His fingers were twitching into a fist. He had the strongest urge to completely take this guy out. He could practically see his fist colliding into this idiot's face, causing the man to wince and fall back enough so that he landed on the ground. His mouth would open in shock, screaming and cursing him out. On the other hand...

"Alright then. I'll admit it." His hands relaxed and then returned to his pockets. He leaned forward slightly. "I was staring at you because I was trying to figure out just how loud I could make you scream."

Let Uzumaki interpret how he meant it.

How was he suppose to know how the dobe would react.

Naruto smirked, tilting his head up and taking yet another step forward into Sasuke's space, or what was left of it.

Not expecting this, Sasuke shifted back. His eyes widened in shock for only a flickering moment before he composed himself enough to pass it off as an accidental stumble.

Naruto had caught it, though. His smirk widened.

"You're threatened by me."

Now all he was, was confused. What in the _hell _did that mean? Why would someone like Uchiha Sasuke, ANBU assassin/body guard be intimidated by some dumbass who probably didn't know the difference between a shuriken and kunai.

He probably didn't even remember what a…jutsu…was…

"You have one _hell_ of an ego if you think that someone like _you _could effect me."

"And you're being one hell of a _bastard_ to someone you don't even know. Why is that, huh?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to reach some kind of composure before he let himself slip into some which cause him to shove his Chidori right up Uzumaki's ass. "Why don't you just head back into the party. I'm sure there are people who _care_ about what you have to say in there."

Why the hell wasn't he doing anything? Instead of getting pissed off and stomping away, the idiot just kept starring at him with that stupid smirk on his face.

"And here I thought you were different." Naruto let his arms fall behind his head so that they allowed him to stare up at the stars above them. "You looked like an asshole in there. Someone in charge. Like you were on a mission or something."

Sasuke scowled. "What the hell do you mean? I _am _in charge."

"Then why are you getting so worked up? All we're doing is talking."

"_We_ are not doing anything. You're the one who can't shut up. All you're doing is getting in my way."

"Why don't _you_ leave then?"

Sasuke loomed over him, anger getting to a breaking point.

Suddenly, Naruto turned from him. He headed toward the door, but just before reaching it, he called out to Sasuke over his shoulder. "You're not very practical."

Sasuke chuckled. "Well look at you. A word with more than two syllables. New for you?"

Naruto ignored him. "Sun Tzu. _If you're opponent is angry, irritate him_." He glanced at Sasuke over his shoulder as he reached for the door. "Maybe an ANBU member should at least know the simplest basics."

That was it.

Sasuke stormed over, grabbing onto the mans shoulders and throwing him into a nearby wall. His fist came up, retracting until it couldn't anymore, and then flung forward toward the blonde's face.

He caught it. Sasuke's hand was encased in Naruto's, only inches away from making contact with bronzed skin. Slowly, Naruto moved them away so that he could get a look at Sasuke, grinning back. "Try next time, bastard."

Enough.

Sasuke launched forward before he could think.

He crushed his lips against his opponent's, taking his arms and wrapping them around his waist. He pushed their waists together, rubbing what seemed to be sudden hardness between them against each other. He felt eager hands coming up to grasp at his hair, blunt nails digging into his scalp, pulling their faces together until neither could breath.

Sasuke let his tongue escape his own mouth to harshly rub against Naruto's lips, demanding to let him in. As soon as Naruto slipped up, opening his mouth to gasp for breath, Sasuke dove in, exploring as each time he brushed against foreign teeth shockwaves would join the ones in his pelvis, and shoot for his groin.

His earpiece went off. The Hokage was asking for him.

Sasuke stopped all contact abruptly. He stepped back from Uzumaki, breathing hard through is mouth and the blonde stood there and stared at him wordlessly.

Sasuke took one look at the blue eyed man. His lips were tinted red from his assault. His shirt had come up on the sides from Sasuke's hands. His chest rose and fell just as harshly as his own.

He knew this was going to cause him to go insane.

He stepped away, turning to the door that led into the party. Composing himself, he wretched to door open and stepped into the crowed of people too immersed in their own conversation to take notice at the man who was trying to calm his over eager heart.

_Just forget you ever saw him. Just pretend it never happened_. He closed his eyes. _Right. Like that was likely._

Something…some sort of thing was telling him that that wouldn't be the last time he'd see the idiot.

And he had been doing so well.

* * *

There you go. Plot set. Hinting foreshadow. First meeting. First kiss.

Take it as you will. I know it was confusing…because you have NO IDEA what the hell this means.

I know the times aren't right with the ninja/SunTzu thing. Deal. I have.

Let me know if I should even bother to continue or not.

This could be fun.

CrazedHumor 3

Also, I DO NOT have a BETA (which you can prob. tell if there are a lot of mistakes). If you feel like being mine, just let me know. Danka.


End file.
